


"Kurt, would you fuck a demon?"

by Kamron01



Category: Glee
Genre: I love chaotic playful Klaine sue me, Late night talks, M/M, blaine being a dork, honestly this is just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamron01/pseuds/Kamron01
Summary: Klaine one-shotInspired by some post I saw on Instagram and just had to write it for Klaine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 11





	"Kurt, would you fuck a demon?"

“Kurt, would you fuck a demon?”

“What? Why the hell would you fuck a demon?”

“Why would I fuck a demon, you say? Well just think about it, imagine arriving at the gates of hell with all your friends. They’re all crying and scared, and you just stroll up and fall into the arms of your sugar demon.”

Kurt rolls around from one side to his other so that he’s facing his husband – why on Earth he chose to marry this fool is beyond him. He looks dead on into those beautiful golden eyes, and for some reason, cannot fathom how ridiculous some of the shit that comes out of Blaine’s mouth. Why, for the love of god is he talking about fucking a demon? Blaine and Sam spend way too much time together when they’re in Ohio.

“Blaine, it’s 3am. Go to sleep.” Amidst all the confusion Kurt’s feeling, he can’t help but smile at the laugh which erupts from his half-asleep husband. It’s late nights like this that he loves – where Blaine is completely loose-lipped and spewing nonsense. God he’s such a dork, and Kurt wouldn’t have it any other way.

“What?! I’m just saying. Arriving at gates of hell and walking into the arms of your demon lover ain’t half bad.” Blaine turns, his back facing the wall as he looks into those cerulean eyes, unable to contain his laughter.

“Why would you want a sugar demon anyway?”

“What’s wrong with a sugar demon? You had a sugar daddy…” Kurt shoves Blaine gently.

“Walter was not a sugar daddy.” Kurt’s smiling widely, tears brimming in his eyes as his whole face turns crimson. Walter definitely wasn’t his best choice. “And while we’re at it. How about you and Karofsky and the whole ‘bear/cub’ thing you had going on?”

Wow. Kurt really expected that to embarrass Blaine but instead, it just made his husband laugh even louder. That wide smile – each and every one of his perfect teeth on display, and even in the darkness he can see Blaine’s eyes glowing.

“That was all him, I swear.”

“Sure it was.” Kurt cocks his head gently into the pillow and raises one eyebrow.

“You know it was. You’ve had personal experience with me in bed. Would you say I’m more of a bottom or a top?”

“Oh god. First demon sex, not this? Why the hell did I marry you?” Kurt rolls his eyes as Blaine lunges forward, attaching his teeth to Kurt’s neck softly. It causes Kurt to buck his hips and moan. Blaine moves above Kurt, loving the sounds he can pull from his beautiful husband. With that, he leans down and kisses those soft lips before grinning,

“I guess I have my answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Walter was Kurt's sugar daddy and you can't convince me otherwise...
> 
> If you guys want, comment some one shot ideas you want to see. Anything so that I can avoid doing my school work lol.


End file.
